Jason Lee
'Jason Michael Lee '''is an American actor, producer, photographer, skateboarder and comedian. He is best known for his roles as Earl Hickey in the television comedy series ''My Name Is Earl, David Seville in the live action/CGI Alvin and the Chipmunks, and the voice of Syndrome in The Incredibles. He is also known for his roles in Kevin Smith films such as Mallrats, Chasing Amy, Dogma, Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back, Jersey Girl, Clerks II, and Cop Out. A former professional skateboarder, Lee is the co-founder and co-owner of Stereo Skateboards, a company that manufactures and distributes skateboard decks, equipment and apparel. History Early Life Lee was born in Santa Ana, California on April 25, 1970.1 His father, Greg, was a car dealership manager and his mother, Carol, a homemaker.23 Lee was raised in Huntington Beach and attended Ocean View High School.4 Career Skateboarding Before he became an actor, Lee was known as a professional skateboarder in the late 1980s and early 1990s. In 1992, he founded Stereo Sound Agency, known as Stereo Skateboards, with fellow skater Chris "Dune" Pastras. In 2003, after the company had been defunct for a few years, the pair successfully revived the company.56 As of October 2013, Lee and Pastras remain on the professional "Classics" team roster.7 Lee was featured in the skateboarding promotional video, Video Days, filmed for the skateboarding company "Blind Skateboards".8 In 2004, Lee's skateboarding was featured in Way Out East!, a film produced by Stereo Skateboards.910 In August 2012, Lee was also featured in a brief video on the skateboard website The Berrics entitled "Jason Lee decided to come to the park."11 In August 2012, Lee participated in the ninth annual Stand-Up for Skateparks Event, which he chaired with Tony Hawk.12 The event is held annually by the Tony Hawk Charitable Foundation and seeks to "help create free, quality public skateparks for youth in low-income communities."13 In October that same year, a video was released by the Keep A Breast Foundation, featuring various skateboarding identities, including Lee, together with Pastras. The video, contributing to the Foundation's aim to prevent and raise awareness of breast cancer, promotes the "I Love Boobies" bracelet. It also features Clint Peterson (Stereo) and Giovanni Reda (WESC), who are both teammates of Lee.14 Lee later worked with Tony Hawk when he lent his voice and likeness to Tony Hawk's Project 8 to become a playable character.15 Lee then voiced Coach Frank, a character created during the development of Stereo, in Skate 3.1617 Professional skateboarder and owner of the Girl and Lakai Limited Footwear skateboard brands Mike Carroll18 has cited Lee as one of his skating influences.19 Acting After taking some minor acting roles in 1992–1994 (including the music video for the Sonic Youth single "100%", a small part in Mi Vida Loca, and a bit part as a dance instructor on Chance and Things), Lee left professional skateboarding for a full-time acting career.20 His first major movie role was in Kevin Smith's Mallrats, which became a cult hit.2021 This started a friendship that subsequently led to appearances in many of Smith's films, including Chasing Amy, Dogma, Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back, Clerks II, and Cop Out. Lee won an Independent Spirit Award for his role in Chasing Amy as Banky Edwards. Photography Lee began shooting photos regularly in the early 2000s, and became interested in instant photography.39 He recently released a photo book through Refueled Magazine. It consists of "184 pages of Polaroid & Fuji Instant Film photographs from 2006-2016." Printed in a limited edition run of 500 copies, the book sold out before shipping began.40 Personal Life Lee married actress and photographer Carmen Llywelyn in 1995; they divorced in 2001. Llywelyn later cited Lee's commitment to Scientology as the principal cause for their separation.4142 Llywelyn wrote that their relationship collapsed when she revealed to her talent manager and fellow Scientologist, Gay Ribisi (mother of actor Giovanni Ribisi), that she had read A Piece of Blue Sky, an anti-Scientology book. Two days after her conversation with Ribisi, Llywelyn received a one-paragraph "disconnection letter" from Lee and was labeled a Suppressive Person.4344 Following his divorce from Llywelyn, Lee became engaged to actress Beth Riesgraf. Together, they have a son, Pilot Inspektor. Lee states their son's name was inspired by "He's Simple, He's Dumb, He's the Pilot." by rock band Grandaddy.45 Lee married Ceren Alkaç in California in July 2008; a month later, Alkaç gave birth to a daughter named Casper.454647 The couple had their second child, a son named Sonny, in 2012.48 In 2017, the couple welcomed their third child, a daughter named Alberta 'Birdy' Lee.49 As of 2016, Lee no longer practices Scientology.5051 Lee currently resides in Denton, Texas with his family. He is also participating in photography, and is a co-owner of the restaurant Barley and Board.50 Roles/Filmography Roles Azrael-dogma-2961177-266-139.jpg|Azrael in Dogma 7837437845f1f7c0da103ece66eff0d0.jpg|Jeff Bebe in Almost Famous MV5BMjA2Njg0NzA2OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwMDUxMTE3._V1_SY100_CR20,0,100,100_AL_.jpg|John Plummer in Stealing Harvard bones-monster-house-0.17.jpg|Bones in Monster House Film Television